Sister Willow
Sister Willow Sapling is brand new to the world, wide-eyed and full of excitement for what destiny has in store for her. With pack firmly stuffed for months, possibly years, far away from home she has set out to make her mark on the world and bring the joy of Mar to anyone she meets. Calling: Disciplined Zealot Vocation: Cook Race: Udun Bitrthplace: Greensboro Leeward, west Trafalgar Rainforest. Background Willow Sapling, third of four children, was a happy and playful child. While her siblings went out to play Willow would stay at home, helping her mother clean the house and make the bed. Their special bonding time was mealtimes, when Maharet would pull up a stool for her daughter and the two would share cooking duties. Maharet would explain herbs and spices, demonstrate knife techniques, and how to bring rich flavors out of food. Willow loved these special times, as her mother's attention would be focused entirely on her and in this way mother and daughter grew especially close. When she was fifteen years old Willow began to experience vivid dreams of walking in pristine garden surrounded my laughter and love, and dancing with her fellow Udun with music that seemed far away and yet so near. She became convinced that she was dreaming of Mar's paradise, and felt a calling toward the goddess so strong that sometimes it would break her heart. Maharet, seeing this and listening to detailed accounts of Willow's dreams and desires, spoke to Father Winslow of the Greenboro Church. The Father agreed to take Willow in, and althought the separation from her mother was difficult, she agreed to go and was sent to a covenant in the city of Orrophil 50 miles away. For the next 15 years, Willow would live and work at the Convent. Her special talent for cooking made her a natural for the kitchen, and her piety was greater than many of her postulent peers. She worked equally hard outside of the covnent, performing charitable works. When she turned 30 years of age she was officially recognized as a Sister. She was then released, and returned back home. Sister Willow was glad to be home, and especially glad to see her mother. The very first night back at home she had a terrific dream of the Kinship coming apart. In the dream she saw a great shadow.rising in the East, her rainforest burning, all lined of Udun enslaved. During this dream she hears a woman's voice telling her "Do not refuse the invitation." At breakfast the next morning, as Willow helped her mother scamble the eggs and grill the toast, she explained the dream to her message and revealed that since awakening she had felt troubled deep in her spirit. Maharet was just as troubled and disturbed by the dream, and could offer no translation or reassurance. When the post came that afternoon Willow's brother, Galenleaf, handed her an official looking envelope. The message was from the Grand Moff of the Marches, Perimi Meadowflower, inviting her to come for a stay at the beginning of autumn. Willow let her mother read the invitation, and both of them discussed the dream. Maharet decided that the dream was prophetic, and that the voice was urging Willow to accept the invitation, which may somehow prevent the horror she dreamt. Mother and daughter hugged tightly. Sister Willow packed her traipe-sack, polished her armor and mace, and set out the very next day for the capitol city of Covington, letter in hand. Skills, Talents, and Abilities As an Udun, Sister Willow can see in even the faintest light as if it were the height of day and she can hear a whispered conversation at 75 feet. She is an exceptionally good cook. Appearance and Personality Sister willow is three feet tall and weighs 60 pounds. Her skin is as dark as the shell of a coconut. Her hair is glistening black and normally worn in three braid down her back that terminate at her ankles and are banded with copper bands. The very tip of each braid is dyed a bright pink. Her eyes are large, wet, and bright blue. The fluff of fur on the tip of her tail is also dyed bright pink. Sister Willow is cheerful, quick to smiles, and twice as quick to forgive an insult or offense. She is physically affectionate and displays her affection for others via hugs, strokes, and quick kisses. She is a very warm and welcoming little Udun but has haunted eyes, as if she has seen something terrible. Equipment 1 start kit, 1 small capibara mount named Dippy, a full suit of studded leather armor and a small metal round shield, holy symbol, casual clothes consisting of a loose tunic and pleated linen mini-skirt, formal off of the shoulder ball gown, cast iron skillet and pot, book of Udun recipes, Udun sized mace, udun sized dagger. Gold: Silver: Bronze: 8 Copper: Tin: Gems/jewelry: Magic items: